In Dark Places
by jrrm64
Summary: Tony has his own team in San Diego but is called back to DC investigate attempt on Gibbs life.  TIVA


**In Dark Places**

**Prologue**

"So, Ziva, have you heard from Ray lately?" Special Agent McGee, wraith thin and highly intelligent, asked his teammate Ziva David, as he entered the Major Crime Response Team bullpen in NCIS Headquarters.

Pulling back her thick black hair, the Israeli and ex-Mossad officer, turned American citizen, tied it back and looked at McGee with annoyance in her brown eyes.

"Yes, Tim, we spent the weekend together… talking," she said.

"Talking? I guess that's a good thing, right?" he said.

"I'm tired of talking, Tim," she said.

Out of the corner of her eye she looked at the senior field agent, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and waited for one of his sarcastic comments from him. His green eyes furtively looked down at his desk instead of at her, which disappointed her. Ziva and he had been dancing around a relationship for years, but circumstances, her traumas, and his habit of hiding from relationships by bedding as many women as possible had gotten in the way. Yet, the longer they delayed their dance, the deeper he fell in love with her and the less certain he felt she loved him. But now she had found herself in a relationship that might last and he was a friend, or as Ray, her boyfriend, said: she thinks of you as a brother.

"Tough weekend, David?" asked said Gibbs.

Wearing his usual chinos, banlon shirt, and sports jacket, the ex-marine sniper, walked past Ziva's desk and sat down waiting for the answer.

"Yes, Gibbs, it was a very tough weekend."

"Told you about CIA operatives, Ziva," he said. "You can't trust them. They lie for a living."

If there was one man Tony DiNozzo trusted it was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The senior agent had offered a job to Tony twelve years ago when he met him as a Baltimore homicide detective. Circumstances and disappointments led Tony to accept the job and he had been Gibbs right hand ever since. Tony stood up and straightened his Armani Collezioni tan two button suit, which he wore with a white custom tailored dress suit, a light blue silk tie, and brown Armani suede loafers.

His suit was the armor he wore to add a level protection his fragile belief in himself. Having his mother die when he was eight then being disinherited from his family fortune by his father when he was twelve; he needed armor. Luckily his mother left him a trust fund that worth two hundred thousand a year. When he blew out his knee playing quarterback at OSU, he was glad to have the trust fund. It gave him time to decide on a career and he chose law enforcement because it gave him a sense of purpose in life.

He now had close to eighteen years of being a cop and a federal agent working for the navy. Eighteen years of making enemies, dealing with scum, disappointments, injuries, and pain of loss were catching up to him lately. His last assignment involved ferreting out a mole at NCIS. He succeeded but at the cost of lives, almost his own life, and a strained relationship with his teammates, who he had to lie to out of duty. Right now as he viewed his life, he realized it had all gone to shit. It seemed that whatever he touched or did, it turned to dust and slipped between his fingers.

"DiNozzo, why are you standing there looking like a statue?" Gibbs asked. _He hasn't been himself for months. It's time that we have a steak dinner together and talk. Or he talks and I listen. _

"I have a meeting with Vance," he answered.

Tony gave Gibbs a wan smile then he walked up the stairs to the mezzanine to Cynthia's desk. She was the administrative assistant of Director Vance. Smiling at her, she buzzed him into the office.

Entering Vance's domain Tony exhaled. He knew Vance didn't like him, thought he was an old fashioned cop. Vance, who was an African American who loved boxing, his family, and NCIS, sat at his desk chewing on a toothpick. It was a bad habit he developed which his wife Jackie demanded he get rid of. He pointed to the chair across the desk.

"SecNav was impressed by your efforts on the mole hunt. I was impressed by them, Agent DiNozzo," Vance said.

"Thank you, sir," he said with some surprise. He had expected something less than compliments. He always expected something less than compliments.

"I've been reviewing your file and I'd like to make a proposal to you," Vance said.

"Yes, sir," he said then ran his right hand through his brown, sandy hair.

"The position of SAC has opened up in our Miramar San Diego office. I want you to take it. You'd not only will run the San Diego office, but be in charge of the MCRT and supervise the two CID teams there. You would also be the supervisor of the Twenty-Nine Palms office and CID team. It is a great opportunity for you," Vance explained.

"If you don't mind but why are you offering it to me," Tony spoke up.

"Because, Agent DiNozzo, you have proven yourself more than capable investigator, agent, and loyal to this agency. Now I am giving you the opportunity to be a leader," he said.

"When do I have to decide by?" he asked.

"I have a plane ticket for you for the morning after next. We can ship your belongings to you once you are settled in a place to live. What do you say?"

Twelve years with Gibbs and all those years with Abby, Ducky, McGee, Jimmy, and Ziva drifted through his mind. Years where his gift for hiding behind masks had manage to make them friends but ones that never really knew him. Only Gibbs knew him really well and he doubted Gibbs would miss him all that much if after he got used to a new senior field agent. _Maybe McGee or Ziva could become his new number two. Maybe they can succeed where I failed. _

"Where do I sign up?" he said without much emotion sans his usual smile.

"I have the paperwork," he said. "Should we tell Gibbs and your now former teammates?"

"We can tell Ziva and McGee after I'm gone. I'll handle Gibbs myself. It is a complicated relationship."

"Won't they feel abandoned by you if you don't explain yourself?" asked Vance.

"They'll feel abandoned regardless of what I do or say. At least this way I avoid scenes and lectures by telling Gibbs at his home," he said.

"I agree. I'll end up getting an earful from Gibbs. I don't look forward to that," he admitted.

Tony stood up and offered his right hand to Vance. They shook hands.

"I'm going to tell Gibbs I'm going home sick so I can start packing. I'll talk to you in several days, sir."

The door was unlocked as usual, so Tony let himself in. Of course, he knew where he'd his boss: down in his basement working on some project with wood. After finishing Mike Frank's casket, he seemed to give up on boats for now.

Tony had gone home to change in khakis and an OSU hoodie. Last time he spent quality time in the basement he ended up ruining a suit because of saw dust. Walking down the creaking steps he saw Gibbs sitting at his makeshift work table dressed in a marine corp sweatshirt and a pair of jeans craving a piece of wood.

"You know where the bourbon is," Gibbs said.

Tony to the bottle of bourbon, which he swore tasted like paint thinner. He poured himself some in a mason jar then handed the bottle to Gibbs. He poured some into his coffee.

"So, why are you here?" he asked.

Tony took a sip of the bourbon, a little liquid courage, then smiled: "I'm leaving, Boss."

Gibbs lifted his steel blue eyes from his wood work and stared at Tony. _I guess I waited too long to talk to him. _

"I'm listening," he said.

"Vance offered me my own team; actually it's more than my own team. I'll be in charge of the San Diego office plus lead the MCRT, as well as supervise Twenty-Nine Palms," he explained.

"That's the job, now tell me why," Gibbs said.

"It's time. Probie almost ready to be senior field agent and Ziva…," he paused. How does he explain all the shit he has going on over Ziva, shit that seemed to be unrequited in some ways was just complicated.

"It's just time, Boss," he said.

"IS there anything I can do to talk you out of it?" he asked.

"It's all gone to shit lately, especially after the Port to Port and the mole. I've just had it here. I need a change," Tony said.

"You know how I feel about you, Tony," said Gibbs.

"We been a good team," Tony said.

_Maybe he doesn't know how I feel about him, _Gibbs thought. _I won't use emotional black mail to keep. I have to let him go. _

"The best team. It won't be the same without you," Gibb said then toasted him. "I'm still going to have to give Vance a hard time."

"Sorry I won't be here to see that," Tony drank some of the bourbon.

"Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"No. I'm just going to do what I do best and just disappear," he smiled.

"I don't advice it but it's up to you," Gibbs said.

**Chapter One**

Tony found a cottage, which he rented to own, in Cardiff By the Sea. His new home was right across from a nice beach. Cardiff was a former farm area turned haven for skateboarders, surfers, and extreme athletes. They were drawn there by the many bars and restaurants, as well as Cardiff Reef, popular surfing spot. Beside the cottage he picked up a silver Nissan 370Z Roadster, as his new car.

His MCR Team consisted of his senior field agent Trey Brady, a former Seal; field agent Collin Herd, a grounded naval fighter pilot; and his team probie Sango Tanaka, a graduate of Berkeley University with a BA in Computer Science and a MA in Psychology. He had to admit that they were a sharp team, maybe even better than Gibbs team. Of course with Tony as their leader their closure rate equaled Gibbs after six months with a reputation for being unorthodox.

"Trey, I want you and Sang to work on Swot analysis," Tony ordered as he walked into the office with his Ray-ban sunglasses still on and wearing a Gino Valentino gray stripe three button vested suit with custom eggshell white dress shirt and black silk tie along with Bruno Magli loafers.

He dropped his black leather back pack at his MCRT desk, as opposed to his SAC desk in the back room, and then looked at Collin Herd: "Special Agent Herd."

"Yeah, sir," he said.

Since Tony was the SAC, the Supervising Agent in Charge, he felt okay when he heard the use of sir, though it did make him feel like he should be looking for someone else to respond instead of him.

"Herd, I need you to do your yearly qualifying at the firing range today. A marine is waiting to test you now," he said

"I'll be an hour tops, Tony," Herd smiled.

Herd was blond haired and was part surfer dude and part top gun fighter pilot. When he had to give up flying because he developed HARH, High Altitude Retinal Hemorrhage, he was left with a hole in his career that he filled with being a NCIS agent. Disposable extended wear contact lenses helped the condition but he was stuck with it. He was stuck as a NCIS agent.

He looked over at Sango, who moved her chair over to Trey's desk. She was five foot six, a ballerina's body with delicate bird-like Japanese features top by silky black hair. Trey was five foot eight, a ball of muscle, with a brown hair worn in a crew cut and a fascinating face that was weathered and craggy. They made an odd but effective partnership.

"If anyone wants me, I'll be in MTAC talking to Vance," he said.

Sango looked over at her team leader and boss. She had to admit that she a more than a mild interest in him.

"Tony," she called out.

"Yes, Sang," he said using a nickname only he used for her.

"Your glasses," she pointed to her face.

"Oh, yeah, I forget I still have them on," he said then he took off his Ray-Ban's and dropped them on his desk. "If I'm not back in say three hours then consider me stuck in my SAC duties for the day and Trey is in charge."

He walked into the back of their facility to a biometrically locked door. He offered up his for a scan then his right hand print and then opened the door to MTAC. The lead technical officer Simon Moore, a twenty vet of MTACs, and his three person team watched as he came in and walked down the three steps to the main floor.

"Simon, my man, headphones," he called out.

The balding, with an old surfer's body, Simon chuckled and tossed him a set of sensitive hi-tech headphones. Tony liked to hear his call and listen in on emergency channels when he was taking a meeting in MTAC.

"Let me have the Director," he said "It's show time!"

Suddenly, the image of Vance in the DC MTAC came up. He looked tired and irritated highlighting the difference between MTAC San Diego and MTAC DC.

"DiNozzo, I received all your reports this month in record time. Well done," he said.

"Thank you, sir."

Behind Vance he caught a glimpse of Ziva and he almost caught his breath. She took up a sentry position over Vance's right shoulder, her hair pulled back with her widow's peak pointed at him like a weapon, and her brown smoldering eyes glaring at him.

"Your CID teams have improved by twenty percent since you've been there in their closure rates," Vance said with a smile. "And your MCRT now rivals Gibbs in DC's in many ways. I continue to be impressed."

"We could never touch Gibbs' team or his record of success," he said.

"Theirs is a 94 percentage closure rate and last month you had a 96 percentage rate of closure," Vance said. "Impressive, Tony. The SecNav is thrilled with you."

"Thank you, sir. My team deserves the accolades not me," he said.

"I wish checking in with all my other offices went as smoothly as this one," Vance remarked.

Tony saw Ziva roll her eyes in disgust. _I guess there not a lot of love in her heart for me anymore. _

"I wanted to bring up unresolved investigations," Tony said. "We finally apprehended the serial rapist."

"How many Petty Officers were raped in total?"

"He raped six female Petty Officers in total, a fact that I believe should go on my record as a negative. We should have gotten him earlier. The bastard was right under our nose," Tony said.

"Who was it?" Vance asked.

"A Commander Charles. He was part of Miramar's PR team."

"Where is he now?" asked Vance.

"He's in the hospital. He'll be there another month," Tony smiled.

"Do I need to ask how he got there?"

"My seal Trey decided to give him a lesson in hand to hand combat when we picked him up," Tony said.

"Will there be repercussions over this hand to hand combat lesson?"

"Charles and I have an understanding," Tony smiled again. "He won't be a problem. This isn't even going to trial but he is accepting a lifetime sentence at Leavenworth."

"I'd love to know what that understanding is," said Vance.

"It has to do with an exhibition of castration techniques," Tony said with a straight face.

"Gibbs taught you well," said Vance.

Tony looked down and away when Gibbs was mentioned. They hadn't spoken to each other since the night he said good bye to him. In some ways in had four astounding issue in his life that he hadn't dealt with: Ducky, Abby, Ziva, and Gibbs. McGee didn't really care that he was gone and didn't feel betrayed, and he and Jimmy Palmer kept in touch through Skype and e-mail. As for Ducky Tony assumed that he must have felt the same as he did when Gibbs ran that time to Mexico after a difficult case took a toll on him. Abby just refused to talk to for breaking up the family and hurting Gibbs. She refused and any forms of communications that he sent her. With Ziva it was a million and one issues which she all blamed him for and, finally, there was Gibbs. Gibbs took it like a marine. So far he had said nothing and moved on.

"Now on to Twenty-Nine Palms," Vance said. "You've done remarkably well with that office as well."

"That was simple one. I reassigned Agent Mills to Hawaii since he is well connected in DC with an uncle who is a congressman, and placed Agent Nancy Holt in charge as my senior field agent there. She is doing incredibly well. I'm proud of her," Tony explained.

He noticed that Ziva furrowed her window's peak and her face took on an expression of confusion. The thought passed his mind to ask her what was the matter but she'd probably take the time to castigate him, so he thought better of it.

"Will you be here in September for the security conference?" Vance asked.

"That's next month, right?" he asked.

"Lost track of time, Tony?" asked Vance.

"Between the Hansen murder and serial rapist it has been twenty to twenty two hour shifts for us for three weeks. I've lost track of my laundry as well as time," he said. "I'd like to send Trey to it. It's his forte."

"Understood. Well, Agent DiNoZZo, I'll let the SecNav know that San Diego and Twenty-Nine Palms are in good hands. All I need from you now is a quarterly budget," he said.

"I'm doing that today with my assistant Jenna."

"I'll expect it e-mailed tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Ziva sat her desk reviewing a report, but her mind was elsewhere. In the almost seven months that Tony had left she learned one very important thing about herself: she had a love/hate relationship with him. There was part of her that wanted to wipe him from her memory and another part of her that found herself crying when she saw a James Bond movie on TV because Tony loved that movie. He had managed to get under her skin to the point that she was glad Ray was on an extended mission in Europe and she didn't have to deal with him.

Gibbs walked by her desk with McGee in tow. She felt bad for McGee. He originally thought being senior field agent would be an easy switch for him, but he never realized Gibbs standards were so high and how much work he had to do.

"McGee, you do those reviews then I review them before we hand them in. I don't want your insight on these reviews because you don't have any. I want facts and your knowledgeable opinion. Do you understand me?" Gibbs asked as he sat down.

"Yes, Boss."

"Now I need those reviews now. You also have to decide on a fourth member for this team. We've been shorthanded long enough I've given you the folders, have you reviewed them?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss, I thought you picked team members," McGee said.

"Tony picked them and I okayed them. Or in the case of Kate, I picked her and he okayed her. The only member that neither of us had a say in was Ziva," he said with a smirk, "which explains a great deal."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Gibbs."

"You do that, David," he said then looked at McGee. "Now Abby asked me for your help. She as a problem with a virus or a firewall or something and she needs your assistance. Go help her then get to work on the reports and hiring a fourth member for our team."

McGee hustled to the elevator to go down to Abby's lab. Once he was out of earshot, Ziva decided to come to her teammates' defense.

"He is learning, Gibbs, he'll get better at his job," she said.

She heard a deep long sigh coming from Gibbs. _I need to help Tim here. Gibbs has been raking him over the coals for months now. _

"He's doing as well as he can. I know that, Ziva" Gibbs said then paused to think. _It didn't take this long to break Tony in. Most of my effort with him was getting him to sit still and not talk so much._

"Tim is a good agent and very smart, Gibbs. He will turn out to be your best senior field agent," Ziva said knowing she was taking a chance with this tactic.

Gibbs sat back and looked at her then he smiled. This surprised her because it seemed like the first he shared with them in months.

"No, he won't Ziva. The best senior field agent I've had was DiNozzo," he said.

"You have to give Tim a chance, though. He might surpass Agent DiNozzo." Hearing the way she said Tony's name and title made her realize how shrill she sounded.

"He'll have his chance. But DiNozzo was the best agent I ever worked with. All the joking, and talking, and masks, they were tools he used to fight his demons and his past growing up with a father who didn't appreciate what he had, yet somehow with all his baggage he had my six and managed to surprise me over and over again with insights and acts of courage and even the occasional act of selflessness. Every time I thought he was nothing but a frat boy, he'd do something which made me realize how much of himself he kept hidden from us. Ducky has always said he is more like me than I want to admit."

"Gibbs, you miss him, don't you?" she said with surprise because she had not talked about him .

"Tony became part of my family, Ziva. When he left like that, it was like I lost a brother, or a son. It hurt me. I wanted to talk to him about it, but I knew I had to respect his decision, like he did mine when I went off to Mexico," he admitted to her. "Of course, if you tell anyone this, I'll have to kill you."

She smiled. That was something Tony would say. If she wasn't mistaken it was quote from a movie.

"I have to admit that I miss him, too, sometimes, Gibbs" she said. "It surprises me, but I do."

"Of course, you miss him, Ziva. He's the only man who completely understood you, accepted you, and loved you for being you. The man would die for you. He almost did a couple of times," he said.

She felt her breath leave her when he said those words. Never had she thought of her relationship in that way, but it was.

"Loved not love?" she questioned him.

"That sort of love doesn't have a past tense, it just goes into hibernation until someone wakes it," Gibbs said, as if he spoke from experience.

He Gibbs stood up and looked at Ziva.

"I need some lunch. Do you want me to bring something back for you?" he asked.

"I am fine," she said, as she was still thinking about what Gibbs said.

_Hibernation until someone wakes it. _Ziva smiled as an image of a sleeping Tony entered her mind. _Do I want to awaken him with a kiss or do I want to let him sleep? _

Abby was wearing her white lab coat, black jeans, and a black skeleton t shirt, which McGee thought was sexy. But, then again, he thought everything she wore was sexy. McGee tried to avoid getting his dark suit, as he checked all her cables and connections.

"This blows, McGee," she said as she sat on her stool twirling herself around and around. She finally stopped and looked like she wasn't to get sick. "I think I did one too many twirls."

"I checked to see if it was not a hardware problem. But the hardware is fine. It must have been a hacker who just went into your system and saw what he wanted to see and left doing some damage," said McGee.

"McGee, I miss…," she stopped herself from saying his name. Tony was like a bogy brother to her. She missed him, but she was still angry with him.

"You and Ziva," said McGee. "And Gibbs."

"Gibbs misses him."

"Oh, yeah," said McGee.

"Do you think Gibbs could convince him to come home?" asked Abby with hope.

"Abby, Tony not only leads a MCRT but he runs the San Diego office, a major office, and supervises another. He outranks Gibbs now," he said.

"So," was her response.

"Abby, he'd have to be a fool to give that up and come back here. He made a good decision. He chose what was right for him," he said.

"If that's true then I pissed at him and I'll never forgive him," she said then pouted.

"Do you want me to report what that someone hacked into your computer?" asked McGee.

"I'll worry about it later, Tim," she said.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

**Chapter Two**

The MCRT had tracked Seaman Tommy Mancuso to the Hotel Del Coronado. Half way through his Buds training to become a seal, Seaman Mancuso decided to disappear. He never returned to his home in Brooklyn or showed up in any of the morgues. What he did do, though, was become a sort of gigolo at the hotel offering his services to lonely, older women for a price.

They arrived at the hotel in two cars. The three agents came in the charger and Tony in his car. They got out and conferred with each other.

"Sango, you take the lobby just in case he gets by," said Tiny.

"Understood, Tony," she said then gave him a seductive smile.

Tony shook his head. He found it difficult pretend to ignore her advances towards him. Last week he actually thought about going out for drinks with her, but he remembered two things: he was much older than her and he had enough trouble falling in love with a co-worker. When he looked at Sango, in some ways he saw Ziva. He didn't want to relive that mistake.

"Trey, you are on my six and, Herd, you are on his six," ordered Tony.

The Coronado was a resort hotel made up of many distinctive Victorian buildings. It was impressive, iconic, a landmark. Tony didn't want to put any bullets holes in a landmark. They arrived at Room 506, which according to a bellhop was the one where Mancuso was doing his business. The lesson learned here was tipping was important if you didn't want the bellhop to turn you in for criminal activity.

Tony motioned for Trey to pick the lock. He did so in a matter seconds. They entered room and heard groaning coming from the bedroom. Tony entered the bedroom with Trey on his six. A comely and well stacked woman was riding Mancuso. Neither suspect nor the woman noticed them enter the room so Tony decided to make their presence known.

"Take the shot already, Mancuso. We got a room in the brig waiting for you," he barked.

Mancuso got up so quick he set the middle aged woman off the bed and onto her ass. He was about to run when he realized he was naked with an erection and had nowhere to run.

"Don't point that weapon at me, boy, or I'll disarm you," growled Trey.

"Now this is a predicament, Petty officer," said Tony. "If you run, we get to add further charges to the ones you have already accrued."

"Stand at attention, Petty Officer," laughed Trey then he handed the embarrassed a pair of pants while Tony stood over the woman and offered his hand to help her up.

"You could have let me finish at least," she smiled.

"I'm sorry. Our timing was horrible," Tony smiled.

He helped her up and then h helped her stay wrapped in the bed sheet.

"You owe me," she said to Tony.

"That's Special Agent Tony DiNozzo."

"You owe me, Special Agent DiNozzo," she laughed.

Out of politeness he reached into his wallet and handed her his business card to her with a smile.

"Thank you, Special Agent in Charge Anthony DiNozzo," she purred as she read his card.

Gibbs was driving in the Charger with a hot cup of coffee in his hand. In the back he picked up two pizzas for his team, Abby and autopsy to enjoy. _Maybe I should take the high road on this one and call DiNozzo. Ask him what he's doing for Christmas. See if he wants to meet in Stillwater to have Christmas at Jackson's house. He gave even bring a date, if he seeing someone. _

Suddenly, his front window cracked. He noticed in the center of the cracked window was perfect circle then he looked down at his shirt with had a hole in it right above his right chest. Blood was starting to spread even out of him being soaked up by his shirt. He dropped his coffee with some of the hot liquid landing on his leg, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do now was stop the car, but he was passing out.

"Oh, shit," he mumbled.

The Charger plowed into a parked car at sixty miles an hour and Gibbs head bounced around in the driver's as the airbag exploded into place. He tried to stay away but his head hurt and his chest hurt and there was a voice in his head talking, so he listened to it. _Don't worry, Boss, I got your six. _Gibbs closed his eyes and went to sleep knowing someone had his back.

Vance was sitting in his office when his phone rang. He answered it.

"Vance," he said.

"_This is DC Police Chief Gavin. I think I have a mess hear that belong to you."_

"What can I do for you, Chief?"

"_A special agent shot while driving. He's in critical condition. We just sent him off to Bethesda." _

"Does the agent have a name?"

"_Gibbs."_

"Chief, Give me and address and I'll have a team right there to take over the investigation. This is definitely our jurisdiction."

"_It's all yours," _said Gavin.

Vance wrote down the information then sat back and let the shock of the news flow over him and off him. He needed to make some important decisions right now. Gibbs had enemies, lots of enemies. Whoever investigated this had to know Gibbs and his enemies well.

"Sango, you should have seen the guy standing there naked thinking about running," said Herd.

"And the poor woman is on the floor flirting with our courageous leader," laughed Brady.

"Not funny, Trey," Tony warned.

"Was she attractive, Tony?" asked Sango coyly.

"I'm a gentleman, Sang," he smiled. It was his naughty by smile, the one she liked the best.

His desk phone rang. He answered.

"Hello," he said.

"_MTAC, sir. We have Vance on line for you. It's an emergency_," the technician said.

"I'll be right there," he said.

Tony hustled into MTAC. Vance was on the screen looking visibly upset. _Has there been a terrorist act committed? _

"Director, how can I help you?" Tony asked.

"We have an emergency here and I need my best team in the lead to investigate," he said.

"You have Gibbs' team," said Tony.

"They are involved in the investigation personally and they are without a leader," said Vance said.

_Without a leader. _Those words struck Tony across the face hard.

"What are we dealing with?" he asked.

"There has been an attempted assassination on Gibbs's life. He is right now in Bethesda being prepped for surgery. At this moment McGee is in the field with Ziva collecting evidence at the crime scene," he said.

"What happened?"

"He was shot while driving."

"Have McGee tow the car untouched to NCIS garage and let Abby go through it with a fine tooth comb," he ordered.

_DiNozzo is already taking charge. That's what I needed. Not someone asking me questions but someone taking charge. _Vance almost smiled.

"Have Ziva and Tim collect evidence, photos, and measurements then they should start pulling Gibbs enemies' list. He keeps a hard copy on file. Have them check who is out of jail and who is not," he said.

"_Anything else, Special Agent DiNozzo_?"

"Are the desks still available on the other side of the MCRT bullpen?"

"_Yes."_

"Have them fitted with up to date computers and new locks for the drawers. My team will sit there once we arrive," he said.

"_There are three desks available. Do you want to sit at Gibbs desk?"_

"Not unless I want to destroy Ziva's and Tim's morale, as well as Abby's."

"_You can share my office, Tony,"_ said Vance. "_I'll get long stay hotel rooms set for you."_

"Make sure it's a hotel with room service. We will be working twenty-four/seven."

"_Talk to Miramar. They have a Gulfstream ready for you in three hours. Give another five hours and I'll see you and your team here in eight hours_," Gibbs.

"See you soon," said Tony.

Not waiting for the connection to end with DC, he stormed out of MTAC. His team was starting their reports, when he entered the bullpen.

"Attention," he barked.

Three heads rose up and looked at him.

"Go home and pack, we are going to DC. Meet me in three hours at Miramar where a Gulfstream is taking us to DC to lead an investigation," he said.

"What is it?" asked Trey.

"I'll explain when we are in flight. Get going."

"And you, Tony?"

"I have setup a replacement team for us and a supervisor to take over my other duties then I'll grab my clothes," he said.

Sango walked up to him and held out her hand: "I live close to you, Tony, in Cardiff. I'll pack for you and then I'll meet you at the Miramar."

He gave her his house keys.

"Thanks, Sango," he said. "That will give me enough time to do this right."

"You're welcome, Tony," she smiled. 

**Chapter Three **

McGee and Ziva returned with what little evidence they collected and no interviews of any worth. They were both exhausted and dejected. Once they were seated and looking as defeated as they felt because they felt like they were failing Gibbs and everything he had taught them, Vance came down to talk to them.

"Agents David and McGee, this is not a slight against you or your abilities, but you are both personally involved in this case…"

"You are not taking us off of this, Director," hissed Ziva. "I will not allow you, too."

The arrogance of her father, Deputy Director Eli David, shone through for a moment. No one dared tell him what to do and the same went for Ziva. The old Ziva.

"No, I am not. But you will not be in the lead in this investigation. I have called in another team to take the lead. They should be here," he stopped to look at his watch. It was now eight in the evening on a Tuesday in September. He had to keep track of days, hours and months now. He was in charge of the big picture.

"They should be here in two hours," Vance said. "Their leader wants you to pull Gibbs' enemies list and start working it. Check to see who is still in prison, who is out, who is dead. I am heading over to Bethesda now. I'll keep in touch with you."

Vance walked out of the bullpen leaving them to work.

"Who do you think this team is and their leader?" Ziva asked.

"Two hours? The Newport regional office carries a team that handles all of New England. I hear they are pretty good at what they do," McGee said.

"Harah! They better be good or I will not follow their leader's orders," Ziva pouted.

"Don't worry, Ziva. I'll handle whoever it is they bring in. Gibbs has taught me a great deal."

"I know, Tim," she said though she didn't quite believe it. There was only one agent who Gibbs had taught everything to and he wasn't here. He was in San Diego. _Damn you, Tony! You should be here for Gibbs. You should be here for us. _

"Let's get to work, Ziva. The enemies' list is a good idea," McGee said.

The plane landed at Andrews Air Force Base and Tony and his team deplaned. Compared to San Diego there was a chill in the air, but Tony didn't notice. Vance had an SUV driven by Agent Morse waiting for them to bring them to NCIS. In silence they loaded their gear into the SUV then got in the vehicle. Tony sat in the passenger seat.

Once the vehicle started up he rested his head back and closed his eyes. _This is going to be the most difficult case of my life. I'm dealing with so much that I just have to focus on what is important. Stay focused, DiNozzo. This is for Gibbs. _

He nodded off during the short trip to be awakened when they arrived at NCIS. Getting out of the SUV, he made sure his badge was clearly seen handing from his belt. It was been seven months since he had last entered this building. He took a deep breath.

"Grab your gear, someone grab mine. We'll worry about hotel later but now get to work. Time is burning," he said as they entered the building and showed their IDs.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Sango.

"Follow my lead," he said.

He strode past security and into to the elevator. The four San Diego MCRT members with bags entered the elevator and Tony hit the top button.

Ziva had thirty-five files on her desk, while McGee had Thirty-two files. They were plowing through them checking basic information on the computer. _Ding, _the elevator announced a visitor. Both Ziva and McGee stood up so that they could see if it was this interloping team. The elevator opened and an impeccably dressed DiNozzo in a three piece suit and wearing Ray-bans like he was a movie star came striding into their area. Behind him were two men and a woman.

Both McGee and Ziva were almost too shocked to speak at the sight of the former DC MCRT member.

"Tony," McGee said.

"Vance called me in to take the lead, Tim," Tony announced. He decided he had no time for politeness. "Trey!"

"Yeah Boss," Trey answered.

"He's my senior field agent," He announced to everyone. "He will assume the same position here. Tim, you'll be after him in the line of authority."

"But, Tony…"

"No, buts, Tim. If you have a problem with what I just said then I recommend you have Vance place you somewhere else until this over. The last time I led a team that you two were on it didn't go smoothly. This time you listen or you off the team," he laid down the law.

The last time was his first time leading and he was doing it because Gibbs quit. No one accepted him, except Ducky and after a time Abby. This time he had been leading his own team for seven months. He was ready for this.

"Understood," McGee said with some anger.

"Now hand off what you've done so far to Sango and Herd then I want you to go to Bethesda to check on Gibbs. After that go home and get some sleep. This is going to be a long one. I'll expect you here at seven am bright eyes and bushy tailed."

"Gotcha," McGee said.

"Is Abby working on the car yet?"

"Yes, she is in the garage now," said Ziva.

"Take her with you and make sure she gets back here at seven, too. Now go," he said.

Sango and Herd grabbed the files and listened to an update of where the files stood, while Tony and went to the desk that Vance had set up for them.

"I need to check on Twenty-Nine Palms to make sure everything is all right," Tony said then he took off for MTAC.

He entered MTAC and then had the technician hook him up with Agent Holt at Twenty-nine Palm. She was having trouble with a LEO who accused the Marine MPs of overstepping their authority. She needed his support.

McGee was seething as he and Ziva and Abby arrived at Bethesda. He was almost too angry to deal with a waiting room or people, so Ziva told Abby to continue to the waiting room and they'd be there in a minute. Abby hurried off caring only about the condition of Gibbs.

"Tim, calm down right this minute. If Vance sees you like this, he will definitely suspend you. I know you think you are his tow headed boy, but DiNozzo outranks you."

"Fair hair child," he corrected her.

"Calm down. We will deal with DiNozzo later. If I have to I have kill him and hide the body. Now let's focus on Gibbs right now."

"You're right, Ziva," he said. "I have to focus on what is important."

They walked to the surgical waiting room and entered. Abby was sitting between Ducky and Jimmy looking lost as Jackson Gibbs sat stoically waiting. Vance had him picked up and rushed to the hospital. As for Vance he was pacing back and forth. He stopped when he saw Ziva and McGee come.

"Sitrep," he said.

"Agent DiNozzo and his team arrived and told us to hand over our work then come here to check on Gibbs then to go get some rest," McGee said.

"Good," Vance said. _DiNozzo is leading. He isn't caring about friendship. I was right to bring him in to take over. It seems Gibbs was always right about him._

"DiNozzo," Jackson piped up. "Is Tony here?"

"He's taking over the investigation, Mr. Gibbs," said Vance.

"Good, good. Leroy loves that boy like a son. He'll do a good job. Leroy taught him well," Jackson said and no one argued with him, even Abby and McGee doubted what he said was true.

Ziva knew better though. She finally was starting to understand the relationship between the two men, one she admired and one she had such mixed feelings about. They loved each other like father and son. No wonder Tony never broke Rule 12 with her. She had mistaken his flirting for what it really was: Tony wrestling with his conscience to break a rule made by a man he respected so much. He might love her, but Gibbs was that father figure he was always looking for.

The doctor came in the waiting room. He was still in his surgical scrubs.

"Are you all here for Agent Gibbs?" he asked.

"Yes, doctor, we are an assortment of friends and family as well as his boss," said Ducky.

"I see," said the doctor.

"Do you have new about Gibbs for us?" asked Vance.

"The bullet wound caused extensive damage. It probably would have been worse damage if the windshield of the car wasn't bullet resistant. But I digress. The wound is not fatal and he will heal in time. The problem now is his received a head injury, most likely from the airbag. The injury has caused swelling to his brain," he said.

"Doc, can you explain this to an old man simply, so he can understand?" Jackson said.

"He's in a coma because of the swelling. We won't know if he's had any cognitive or other damage until he comes out of the coma and he won't come out of the coma until the swelling goes down," he said.

"Best guess when that will happen?" Vance asked.

"There is no guessing when it comes to the brain. All we can do is wait and be patient."

"Well, I've got nothing better to do for a while, so I'll wait and be patient," said Jackson.

"You will stay with me," said Ducky.

"Thank you, Dr. Mallard."

"It is my pleasure, Mr. Gibbs."

"One other thing. Is there an Anthony DiNozzo here?" the doctor asked.

"No," answered McGee a little too quickly.

"Why doctor?" asked Vance.

"We checked Gibbs medical file and he changed his medical proxy a year ago so that it is this Mr. DiNozzo. I need his permission to do anything else to the patient."

"Come with me, Doctor, and we'll call Tony together. You can talk to him over the phone and deal with paperwork later," said Vance.

"We'll call him from the nurses' desk," the doctor said as he and Vance exited to call Tony.

"Tony is his proxy, really?" said Abby.

"He is Leroy's executor of his will also, though I don't think he knows it and he is Leroy's sole beneficiary, another thing he doesn't know," said Jackson. "Leroy hates words, but he sure loves actions and gestures."

"I am not surprised by it. Tony has always been important to him. Jethro changed after Tony became his senior field agent. The job stopped being a duty and became a family to him," said Ducky. "He never let Tony know this. He didn't want to burden him with his own problems. He thought Tony carried enough problems and baggage for two human beings. I remember we discussed that once and Jethro smiled and said: He carries it well, Duck."

"I hope Tony will take the time to see Leroy soon. I think it will be good for them both," said Jackson.

"I suspect he will be busy hunting down the bastard who did this to Jethro," said Ducky.

Ziva and McGee looked at each other. Suddenly, they felt that they had been orbiting planets around the burning suns of Gibbs and DiNozzo.

Vance returned and said: "The doctor said he won't be out of recovery until tomorrow so they'll be no seeing him until he is in a private room. DiNozzo took care of everything with the doctor. I recommend we all get some rest."

"I agree," sad Ducky. "The human body needs rest if it is to work properly."

Tony had left his vest and his jacket upstairs in Vance's office. He had rolled up the sleeves of his dress short and undid his tie unbuttoning the top two buttons. Herd was asleep in his chair and Sango was under her desk napping. Trey had changed into chinos and a dark blue NCIS federal agent shirt. Only Tony and Trey were away and reviewing the ten best candidates they came up with to begin researching today. Unless the evidence gave them a direction to investigate then they needed to paint with broad strokes.

"Where do you think we'll find the bastard who did this, Tony?" trey asked.

"Hiding in some dark place waiting for us to find him," said Tony.

"Do you think you might know him?" asked Trey.

"If we have to my pull my enemies list and match it to Gibbs then we have to," said Tony.

Vance came walking in carrying a bag of breakfast sandwiches from a deli and a carton with four coffees. He put down on Brady's desk.

"Gibbs is in a coma due to a head injury," said Vance.

"Coma?"

"Head injury to go along with bullet wound," nodded Vance then he looked over Tony's team. "How has it been going?"

"We've narrowed Gibbs enemies list down to ten A list suspects and five B list suspects. My next idea is to cross reference them against my own enemies list."

"Why?"

"Several of those that Gibbs and I have arrested have noted that we were close, almost like father and son. It's funny but our fellow teammates did see it, but some of the scum we dealt with saw it," Tony said.

"That's because they are looking for weaknesses to exploit," said Vance.

"The best at it was Ari. He killed Kate which hurt both Gibbs and I. Most everyone focused in on Gibbs and his relationship with Kate, but she and I had just started a relationship two weeks before she was murdered, while I was on sick leave recovering from plague," Tony admitted. "I wanted him dead as much as Gibbs."

Vance nodded his head. He didn't know this information, doubted anyone knew it, but DiNozzo was willing to share it now if it helped this case. He was the right man for the job.

"Well, when your team wakes up, you should start them on cross referencing enemies' lists," Vance smiled.

"Why the smile?"

"You and Gibbs have together pissed off serial killers, mafia, terrorists, CIA, gun dealers, Mossad, and more. God knows which one of them did this," Vance said "East your breakfast then report to me so we can discuss San Diego and Twenty-Nine Palms."

Vance walked away. Trey handed Tony an egg, sausage and cheese on a bagel sandwich and a coffee.

"Sango's not going to love the junk food breakfast," Trey said.

Just then McGee came walking in and put bag behind his desk. He glared over at Tony. He smiled at him then looked at Trey.

"Catch him up. I'm going to see Vance," he said

"I gotcha, Boss," said Trey

From beneath the desk Sang raised her head. It was a short nap, which her I great deal of good.

"What have I missed?" she asked.

**Chapter Four**

Vance ordered Tony to go to the hospital to see Gibbs. He said there were medical proxy situations that needed to be taken care of. When he arrived the nurses were good enough to load him up on paperwork, so he stood giving his signature for one thing after another. Finally, he was escorted to Gibbs' room, where he found Jackson Gibbs sitting in a private room talking to his comatose son. Tony quietly slipped into the room and listened for a moment.

"You are a stubborn S.O.B., Leroy. You just won't wake up when you're told to. You were like this as a child, too. Stubborn. Is it a marine thing that I don't understand?" he said. "Right, Tony?"

He looked at his boss lying there with IVs in his left arm and a heart monitor. His face was pale and he wore one of those tie in the back hospital gowns, which barely hid the bandage on his right chest.

"Right, Jackson."

"He won't listen to me, so maybe he'll listen to you, Tony."

"He never listens to me, Jackson."

"That's not true," the white hair and craggy face of Jackson Gibbs turned towards him. _Yes, he had his father' eyes_, Tony thought, _but he must have gotten his handsomeness from his mother_. _I got my looks from bother my parents_. "He always listens to his son. He doesn't always show it."

"He doesn't have a son, Jackson."

"He has you, Tony, you are his son," Jackson said then he got up and pointed to the chair so Tony could sit beside the bed.

"Hey, Boss, I'm finally here. I guess better late than never," Tony said then he placed his hand beside the comatose Boss' right hand.

He was almost afraid to touch Gibbs' hand, just like he was afraid to commit to a single woman, believe in God, or believe in himself. Jackson watched the younger man with his son. Ziva slipped into the room and stood and watched along him. She was wearing her combat pants, bush shirt and jean jacket look, which Tony used to call her Action Girl Barbie look. It had been a while since she dressed like this, mainly because it reminded her of her Mossad days and also Tony found her sexy in these clothes. Ray preferred her in skirts.

"I'm here now, Boss. You can relax. If you don't want to wake you yet, then you don't have to. I've got your six, Boss," he said.

After he said I've got you six, Gibbs slowly moved his hand and placed it on top of Tony's hand. Both Jackson and Ziva smiled. At least they knew now that Gibbs heard someone and responded to him. Tony's eyes filled up.

"I'm here for you now, Boss," he said. "I should have been there for you before."

Gibbs hand then he squeezed Tony's lightly. Tony squeezed his hand in return.

"I got to go now. I have to catch the man who did this to you. You know that no one is allowed to fool with my family," he said then stood up, leaned over and kissed Gibbs' forehead.

He turned to see both Jackson and Ziva with tears in their eyes. Tony wiped away his own tears.

"Take care of him, Jackson. I have a job to get back to, but I'll be back when I can," Tony said.

"I will, Tony, and I told you so, son," Jackson said.

"Told me what?"

"You may not be the son of his body, but you are the son of his heart. Thank you for that, son, thank you for being family to us," Jackson said.

Tony walked over to him and gave him a hug then left. He was half way down the hallway when Ziva caught up to him.

"Tony, we need to talk," she said.

"Ziva, I don't have the time right now. We can talk later," he said then turned and kept walking leaving her to stare at his back.

"We are going to talk," she mumbled to herself.

He arrived at NCIS to see McGee and Sango setting up a computer program to cross reference the two enemies' lists. Trey and Herd were gone.

"Sango, where are the guys?"

"Hotel showering and changing. Believe me, Boss, they needed it," she said.

"Why didn't you go with them?" he asked her.

She stood up and did three prefect pirouettes to show off her all black outfit.

"I've changed already," she said. "Do I look pretty?"

"You always look pretty," he said.

"Thank you. I told Herd to bring some clothes back for you, Tony."

"Thanks, Sang."

"Oh, Vance wants to talk to you. Holt is having a problem," she said.

"I'll be up in Vance's office."

He rushed off to Vance's office leaving Sango to wistfully stare off at him.

"Who is Holt?" asked McGee.

"Agent Holt is agent in put in charge of Twenty-Nine Palms," she said. "She's great at her job but she occasionally needs a confidence boast from Tony."

"She listens to him," McGee queried not bothering to hide his disdain for Tony.

"She hangs on his every word," she said.

"You sound like you like him," McGee said.

"Do you mean do I enjoy his personality? Yes. I love talking movies with him and sports. Now if you mean, do I like him, as in I want to be bedded by him? Oh, God, yes. I have a feeling that it would be a great roll in the hay. But he says he is too old for me and his heart belongs to another. Now If I could find this other's ass and kick it I would," said Sango.

"Hello McGee," said Ziva standing right behind Sango, who turned and looked at her. _A great roll in the hay. I'd like to roll her in hay._

"Damn, you're quiet," she said.

"I suppose so," smiled Ziva. "Where's our leader?"

"In the hospital," answered McGee.

"McGee," Ziva said in a warning voice. "I am going to see Abby and Ducky."

Ziva left the bullpen. Sango watched her go. _She's the one has a thing for. How clichéd, Tony! You can do better than that. You can do me._

Vance looked at an exhausted DiNozzo and wondered when the last time he slept was.

"You're team has gotten rest…" Vance started to say.

"Except for me and Trey. I know trey wen to the hotel to shower but I doubt he slept. I know him. Now Trey is an ex-Seal so he should be good for another two days before he needs sleep. I'll make sure he gets some before then, though. As for me, I know I need to grab some shut eye before I start making bad decisions. I was thinking of using autopsy," he said.

"Not the hotel?"

"No."

"Your choice," he said. "Now about Agent Holt."

"She lacks confidence sometimes. I supply her with it," he said.

"I see. How?"

"Four years in the Marine Corp, sir, I kick her but and remind her that I have six," he smiled.

Vance returned the smile: "Call me, Leon, Tony."

Tony knew he had now been allowed into a new club. In NCIS only a few retirees, Hetty, and Gibbs called him Leon. Now he rounded the number out.

"I'll deal with Holt then, Tony," said Leon. "She can't rely wholly on you."

"No one can," he chuckled.

"Is that a little self-criticism I hear?"

"More like self-indulgence, Leon."

"Get some shuteye, Tony. So far you have been running this investigation flawlessly."

"Thanks, Leon," he said then got up to go to autopsy.

"He responded to that son of a bitch, but not to me," said Abby in her blue NCS jumpsuit as she combed her Gibbs' destroyed car.

"Jackson knew that he would, Abby. He said that Tony is Gibbs' son of his heart," Ziva said.

"Tell Jackson that I don't like Gibbs' son," said Abby.

"Abby…," Ziva started to defend Tony.

She pulled her head out of the wrecked car and said: "Don't defend him. He left us and he left us without a word. He'll have to do more than get Gibbs' to move his hand for me to forgive him."

"I understand, Abby."

"Tony almost destroyed our family. He left Gibbs without someone he knew long enough to protect his six; he hurt Ducky's feelings; he made McGee take over the senior field agent job before he was ready; and he broke my and your hearts."

"I know Abby," Ziva decided not to argue with her.

"Good," Abby went back to work.

_I think I have no choice but to forgive him. _Ziva frowned. _I really do think I love him_.

Ducky decided to spend the morning with Jackson and Jethro and Palmer was in school, so autopsy was unused. A single light lit autopsy, giving it dusk like quality. There were no bodies on the metal tables, so Tony hopped up onto one, used his jacket as a pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Ziva entered autopsy to see Tony on the table asleep. At first seeing him lying on an autopsy table took her breath away with fear. She had seen him risk his life at so many times that it was a surprise he wasn't a real visitor to an autopsy. After he killed Michael protecting her, she almost sent him to autopsy, yet he never gave up on her. _He needs his sleep. I will bother him later._ She slipped out of autopsy.

"Ahh, Anthony, did you have good dreams?" said the Scottish doctor in his usual grandfatherly manner.

"Ducky, how long have I been asleep?"

"It is almost lunch time, and I recommend you eat some. Your body needs fuel to keep running."

"Okay, I've slept to lunch and I should eat something," he said as he sat up.

"I have several items waiting for you," Ducky said. "A Herd left you a garment bag with fresh clothes to change into and he said if you don't like his taste, there will be war."

Ducky pointed to the hangar by his desk.

"Next Abby, or as she said to me tell Agent DiNozzo that Dr. Scuito, one forgets how advanced her degree is, has some important information for him. The weapon used was a M40 Bolt action sniper rifle used by some in the US Marine Corp. It has been in use since 1966. It top effective range is 1000 yards. The cartridge used was a .308 Winchester, excellent for killing black bear, molly coated, lapua," he said. "Does it ring a bell?"

"Damn! Ari," mumbled Tony. _A Kate! Gibbs said that marines called that sniper rifle was called a Kate. The rifle used by Ari to kill Kate Todd. Gibbs used that rifle as a sniper, and the same ammo. This bastard is taunting Gibbs and me. For some reason the shooter screwed up killing, Gibbs, Why? He should be dead._

"Yes, Anthony, I know what you are thinking: Why is Jethro alive? The answer is simple. The windshield re-directed the bullet's trajectory so instead of it hitting him mid-chest," Ducky pointed to the spot on the chest it should of hit, "it hit him here doing less damage and merely breaking his shoulder blade."

"Does Abby know this?" asked Tony.

"I must admit that I did inform her," he smiled.

"Good, Duck," Tony stood up and took out his smartphone and called Trey.

"_Yeah, boss_," Trey answered.

"M40 using .308 Winchester cartridge, Trey. Talk to Abby about finding out where the ammo came from, like where it was purchased," he said.

"_Okay, boss_," he said.

"Actually, get down to Abby's and have her run a computer simulation to figure out trajectory and potential location of sniper then you, Herd and McGee get down to that location and find me something," he barked.

"_You got it_," Trey hung up then he looked at Ducky.

"Are we good? I mean do I have any apologizing to do to you for my leaving for San Diego," said Tony.

"Anthony, I understand why you left. Your life had become dark and overwhelming. It seemed that everything had failed you including the potential of love. I only regret we weren't able to talk and I wasn't able to say a proper goodbye, but you ended up leaving like Gibbs when he took off for Mexico. I always said you and he were alike."

"Thank you, Duck."

"Now only you and Jethro are allowed to call me Duck," he smiled.

"I need a shower and a change of clothes," he yawned.

"Yes, I would recommend both for you, as well as lunch," he said. "Oh, Anthony, I spoke to Jackson. Extraordinary how Jethro responded to you! It has the doctors very optimistic about him waking up soon. I must admit I agree with Jackson that it is almost a miracle and, yes, you are the son of his heart," said Ducky.

"We have a very complicated relationship."

"Yes, you do," he smiled. "But his isn't the only one you have complicated relationships with. There is Miss Scuito who is angry with you and feels abandoned by you; then there is Timothy McGee who never realized how big a shadow you cast until you left; and, finally, Ziva. I believe dear Ziva has gone from thinking herself superior to you, to a rival, then a sibling to what now? Someone who loves you but fears she has lost you."

"I'm not able to read her mind, Duck."

"Oh, if you were able think of the thoughts you'd spy on," he laughed.

"Yeah, like – how can I murder Tony without getting caught?" he chuckled.

**Chapter Five**

The hot water on his body was warming, making him feel secure in his decisions. Right now too many people were counting on him for his old self doubts to intrude. There was no time for him to act the court jester no matter how much he liked the Danny Kaye movie. He had to be the more than competent homicide cop he was in Baltimore.

Turning off the water he stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He forgot to bring some hair product, so he combed his hair back and hoped for the best. Next, he put on the clothes Herd had brought him: a white oxford shirt, a pair of well broken in black Levi jeans, a zip up charcoal cardigan with two front pouch pockets, and a pair of black penny loafers. He then affixed his holstered Sig Sauer to his pants right on his right hip and clipped his badge to the right side of his zipper. Lastly, he put in wallet in his back pocket, his smartphone in his from right pocket, and put his black band and dial Bulgari watch on his right wrist.

Now that he was fully dressed he sat on the bench then buried his face in his hands. It was slightly overwhelming how much he had to do and how many people were counting on him. He remembered the good old days for that nine month period when MCRT was just him and Gibbs. Blackadder had moved back to the FBI and Kate had yet to join the team.

"Are you ready to talk?" Ziva asked him. She stood in the men's locker room admiring how good he looked and admitting to herself how much she wanted him.

"No, I'm not," he honestly answered getting tired of letting her sneak up on him.

Walking into his personal space, she took a moment just to stare into his eyes. In those eyes she still saw more than a little of the desire he had for her. _He still wants me. This is good. _

"Okay, then I will talk and you will listen," she said suppressing a smile. "Tony, you can count on me. Not matter what you want done or need done, I will do it. I hold no animosity towards you or any grudges. All I ask is that when this is finally over you give me ten or fifteen minutes of your time to talk about something other than work."

"That's all I have to agree to?" he asked with a sense of surprise.

"That is all."

He stood up and looked at her with tired green eyes: "Thank you, Ziva."

"So we have a deal," she said.

"We have a deal," he smiled. "You think you can get Abby to not want to kill me."

"I am not a miracle worker," she said then smiled, "but you are."

She turned on her heel and left him in the locker room.

Special Agent EJ Barrett and Special Agent Ellen Samms exited Moruss Seafood and Crab House on Minnesota Avenue near Anacostia River, not far from the Navy Yard. They had befriended each other after discovering they both had failed at a relationship with Special Agent DiNozzo.

"Did you see him at headquarters to take over the Gibbs investigation?" asked Samms.

"Yeah, San Diego has been good for him. He looks real good," EJ Barrett said.

"He always looks real good, the bastard," said Samms.

"Agreed."

"Too bad about Gibbs," remarked Samms.

"I know."

"We should find another Special Agent he dated and make this a trio," laughed the brunette Samms.

"Knowing Tony we could do better than a trio. We could rent the restaurant once a week," said the blond EJ Barrett. "He'd like that."

As they gave each other a hug to say goodbye they both felt a strong push that almost knocked them over. Special Agent Samms immediately fell to the sidewalk; while Special Agent Barrett stumbled back a few steps and looked down to see her white dress shirt turning red. She then dropped unconscious to the sidewalk. Someone screamed and chaos broke out on the street.

_Ding _Tony stepped off the elevator to have his smartphone ring, as if on cue. He answered.

"Special Agent DiNozzo," he answered.

"_Two agents down on Minnesota Avenue outside of Moruss_," Dispatch informed him.

"I've got it," he hung up then he dialed Trey's phone.

"_Yes, sir_," Trey answered.

"Two agents down, Trey. I need you at the crime scene. Leave Herd with McGee and let them look for evidence. I'll text you the address."

"_You got it_," he hung.

"Gear up!" Tony called out. "Sang gas up the van and Ziva like Ducky knows we have two bodies outside of Moruss."

All three agents had changed into NCIS windbreakers and ball caps by the time they arrived. As an extra precaution, he made everyone wear their Kevlar vests.

Getting out of the Charger he drove in alone, Tony immediately felt his legs go weak when he saw the bodies lying on the ground: EJ Barrett and Ellen Samms. He had slept with and dated both women and now they were both victims of this sniper. This was against Gibbs and him, bit against him.

Ziva and Sango spoke to the Metro cops to get an idea of what happened, letting Tony deal with the bodies. Ellen was dead, but EJ was still alive. He rushed over to her and tried to talk to her while the EMTs worked on her.

"EJ, it's going to be all right," he said. "Don't worry it's going to be all right."

She looked at him with her blue eyes, which had tears in them. She reached up and pulled off the oxygen mask they placed over her mouth and said: "Why?"

"Sir, can you step back we need to transport her," the EMT said.

He watched them take her away. Ziva and Sango came up beside Tony, as Trey pulled up in a Charger. Right behind him was Ducky and Jimmy Palmer in the ME van.

"Tony," Ziva said quietly.

"Zi, take pictures, Sketch and take measurements. Sango bag and tag," he ordered.

"Hey, Tony," Trey said as he came on the scene.

"Trey, check out the crowd and in the restaurant with people. Try and get a witness. Also CCTVs, ATMs, any camera in the area to see if they have anything."

"Sango would be good for that," Trey suggested.

"Once she's done bagging and tagging."

"Okay," said Trey.

"I need to get to the hospital to check on Agent Barrett," Tony said.

"Tony, we'll see you back at NCIS, right?" Trey said, seeing the fire in Tony's eyes he didn't want him going rogue. "Right, boss?"

"Sure, Trey," he said.

Because of her critical condition the EMTs took her to the Washington Hospital Center since it was a level One Trauma Center. Tony followed after the ambulance in the NCIS Charger. His mind was racing. _Gibbs, Ellen, and EJ, this sniper is after people who I know. He's after me. Certain precautions now need to be taken._

As he drove he dialed Vance: "Leon, it's Tony."

"_I just heard. Fill me in_."

"EJ headed for Washington Hospital Center because of their Level One Trauma Center," he said.

"_Understood_."

"This bastard is after people I know. We need guards on Gibbs, Abby, Ziva, and Ducky. Herd will handle Sango."

"_I'll get on that. What about you_?"

"I'll eventually have Trey with me. He's a seal. He can guard me."

"_Sounds good. Let me know How Agent Barrett is_?"

"I will," he hung up.

Tony pulled up to the hospital, parked, and went rushing into the hospital. He ran straight to the front desk to check on EJ.

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo," he said to the nurse. "A special agent was just transported here. I need to check on her condition."

"Name?" the nurse.

"EJ Barrett," he said.

"EJ Barrett," she said then she nodded twice and hung up the phone. "Special Agent DiNozzo, Special Agent Barrett died on the way here."

"I need to make arrangements to have her body sent to NCIS for autopsy."

"Yes, I understand."

"Where's a Men's Room?" he asked.

"Down the hallway and on your right."

He hurried down the hallway to the Men's Room. Bursting into the bathroom, he made it to the nearest stall and began to empty his gut of sour bile and little food. Another wave hit him and up came more bile.

"Okay, that was pleasant," he said to himself.

"You all right, mister?" a voice said.

"I'm peachy."

"You sure about that."

"I'm still breathing so that is better than most people I know," he laughed bitterly.

Leon watched patiently from the mezzanine as both MCR Teams worked in silence. It appeared to be a stressful atmosphere developing and for a good reason. Beside Vance stood, Special Agent Tobias Fornell from the FBI, who was there to offer the FBI's assistance even to the point of taking over the investigation.

"This is DiNozzo investigation," said Leon.

"I thought he was Gibbs' favorite not yours," Fornell smirked.

"He grows on you," said Vance.

"He's personally involved in this investigation, Director," said Fornell. "Gibbs, Samms, Barrett; he had a relationship with them all."

"Not the first time he's had a personal stake and done his job," Leon said.

"Just offering you an alternative, Director," he said.

"If you want to do anything you can help with protection details," said Leon.

"If we were to protect every woman in DC that DiNozzo slept with, we'd need the NCIS, the FBI and the Marines," smiled Fornell.

"I should let DiNozzo know your apprehension to help is best on sexual jealous," Leon retorted then he yawned and looked at his watch. "Ten o'clock at night already. I should call my wife and tell her I'm sleeping in my office."

Tony sat at Gibbs' desk. He didn't intend to but he needed to rest and his body and mind were overwhelmed with guilt and grief. Outwardly his face remained passive, but inside he was in turmoil.

Sango and McGee finished reviewing tapes. McGee stood up and started transferring images to the Plasma TV.

"We have nothing from the first shooting," McGee started.

"Almost nothing," said Trey interrupting McGee. "He used an empty apartment, which he broke into. He sat in the middle of the room and fired out an open window then he policed his brass. He used a suppressor so there was as little sound as possible. The bastard has training and is good training."

"The second shooting the cameras in the area picked something up," McGee said then he brought up and image of a black SUV. The hatch was open and someone fired out of the back then he pulled a rope which shut the hatch back.

Next McGee brought up a different angle which showed an image of the driver. She wore a baseball cap, dark glasses, hair pulled back, a windbreaker with collar pulled up and gloves.

"We now know that they are a team, whoever they are," McGee said.

"One female and we assume one male," said Sango.

"Don't assume anything," said Tony. "Focus on the female for now. I'll take a half assed image of her to see. Put a BOLO out on the SUV. Enhance the license and get a number. Let's get a really cleaned up image of the driver then play with it. See if you get a better description of her. Good jobs, Teams," he said and stood up.

Ziva walked into the bullpen and announced: "According to Abby it is the same weapon and cartridge as in the Gibbs' shooting."

"Okay," he said then rubbed his brow. "Trey, ordered Chinese. It's already a late night and we are working on fumes. I'm going down to autopsy."

He walked out of the bullpen and to the elevator.

**Chapter Six **

Tony entered the autopsy to see Jimmy and Ducky were in scrubs washing finishing up there work. On two of autopsy tables were the bodies of the dead female agents. White sheets cover both.

"Anthony," Ducky said. "You have my sympathy."

"Thanks, Duck," he said. "How they die?"

"The bullet went through Agents Samms' body and heart and into Agent Barrett's losing enough energy to embed in Agent Barrett's heart. The bullet acted as a plug for a short period but the beating of her heart, however weak, pushed the bullet out and led to her death."

"Jimmy, Duck, can I have a few minutes alone with them to say goodbye?" he asked.

"Of course, dear boy, we shall give you some privacy," said Ducky.

"I'm sorry, Tony," said Jimmy.

"There's Chinese food on the way. You two should eat something. You should grab Abby so she can have something to eat, too. We all have to keep our strength up," he said.

They left him alone. He walked over to Ellen's body first and pulled back the sheet to expose her head then he did the same thing to EJ. _Even in death they are both attractive. God, this is my fault. They are both dead because of me. Why? WHY? They didn't deserve this, just like Gibbs didn't deserve being in a coma._

Standing between the two bodies he took his right hand and rubbed his face. His eyes were burning with unshed tears as his stomach churned with anger. _I'm going to kill the bastards who did this. Kill them both. I don't care if I lose my job and they put me in jail; I'm going to kill them. _

He pulled his smartphone and called Trey: "Trey, call whoever you need to call and see if there any beds available in the yard."

"_Will do, Tony_," he said. "_What are you going to do, bossman_?"

"I'm going to sneak out and make a visit to Bethesda to check on Gibbs, so don't worry about me. Just make excuses for me," said Tony.

"_Do you want me to come along with you?"_ asked Trey.

"When I'm not around you are in charge," Tony said.

"_So I stay_," Trey said.

"I may stay the night at the hospital so don't wait up, Trey," Tony said.

Tony hung up. Even though he was in NCIS he still had his gun on him, so he didn't have to go upstairs to get. He put his phone away and turned to leave to see the door to autopsy slid open and a concerned looking Ziva stepped in.

"How are you?" she asked him.

"Just call me typhoid Mary," he said.

She looked at him with a confused expression, which he unfortunately found sexy.

"Typhoid Mary carried Typhoid but she never got sick herself," he smiled.

"Oh, Tony, don't do this to yourself," she said.

"Is the food here yet for everyone?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"To check on Gibbs. I told Trey I was going."

"I'm coming with you as your bodyguard," she said

"You can't you're not a bodyguard," he replied sarcastically.

"You don't think I can guard your body, DiNozzo?" she smirked.

"I don't know why you would want to guard my body. It's a high risk position at the moment with little to no reward," he said.

"I'm going with you and you know how stubborn I can be," she said.

"Okay, you win let's go," he said.

She gave him a haughty look in her eye and a triumphant smile on her lips.

"Don't gloat or I'll have guard McGee."

"McGee does not need to be guarded," she said.

"Exactly," he smiled.

As Tony and Ziva walked down the hallway towards Gibbs' room, the doctor on Gibbs' case stopped him.

"Ziva, you can go into his room. I'll be right there," he said.

"Okay," she said and continued on.

"I wanted to discuss the possibility of a decompressive craniotomy to reduce the swelling in Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo," he said.

"Is this dangerous?" asked Tony.

"No more than any other operation. The importance here is reducing the swelling so he can regain consciousness."

"You know he moved his hand and squeezed my hand, right?"

"I believe that was merely a rote response," he said.

"Some of the doctors thought it was a good sign," Tony countered.

"I'm his primary. It was a reflex," he said.

"No, it wasn't. It was him squeezing my hand. We'll continue with the steroids for now, maybe oxygen therapy but not surgery, not yet," Tony stated then walked away.

Ziva opened the door and entered the room. Jackson Gibbs was staying now in a safe house provided by Fornell. Gibbs was still in a coma. She sat down beside his bed.

"Gibbs, I have something to tell you," she started. "You were right. I love Tony. We've all made mistakes, but the greatest one would be if I let him go this time."

She reached over and held his hand.

"But how do I tell him and how do I keep him here?"

Tony opened the door and entered. He looked at Ziva holding Gibbs' hand.

"Do you want me to let you have some time alone with him?" he asked. "I know how close you are."

"Please, stay, Tony," she said. _Please stay here in DC with me. _

He came deeper into the room and stood behind her chair. Placing he hands on her shoulders he squeezed them gently to give her assurance.

"Thank, Zi," he said softly, "for coming with me. I had to make sure he was alright after everything that happened today. I know whoever is doing this wants me now. They want to cause me pain and suffering then kill me."

He tried to fight back a yawn, but he failed.

"You need sleep," she said. "We can go to my place, get some sleep then get back to NCIS in the morning."

"I'd argue with you, but I'm too tired."

She stood up and took his hand: "Come on."

Ziva drove and Tony brooded. In all her years knowing Tony she came to realize he was at his most dangerous when he was either talking nonstop in the face of danger or silent. _He is planning something. _

They arrived at her apartment. He saw in her living her piano was still there. Instead of proceeding to the sofa, he sat down at it, opened the lid and placed his hands on the keys. He looked like a man with a lot on his mind.

"I thought you said you needed more piano lessons," Ziva said.

"My mother was my first piano teacher," he said while touching the keys without playing. "She said I was a prodigy, but she only allowed me to play for her. When she died, I pretended I couldn't play, but my father wanted me to have lessons. Even when I was engaged to Wendy, I pretended to be mediocre at best and fooled her. She's a music teacher. I enjoyed our lessons because… I got to spend time with you. You play beautifully."

He started to play softly: "My mother's favorite song on the piano wasn't classical, it was _Nature Boy_. Have you heard it?"

"No," she said as she sat down beside him on the bench.

He started to play _Nature Boy_.

"_There was a boy_

_A very strange enchanted boy_

_The say he wandered very far, very far_

_Over land and sea_

_A little shy_

_And sad of eye_

_But very wise_

_Was he." _

She couldn't believe how well he played and how emotionally he sang. Placing her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes and continued to listen.

"_And then one day_

_A magic day he came my way_

_And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings,_

_This he said to me:_

_The greatest thing _

_You'll ever learn_

_Is just to love _

_And be loved_

_In return."_

"_The greatest thing_

_You'll ever learn_

_Is just to love _

_And be loved_

_In return."_

He stopped playing, but Ziva didn't immediately move.

"You play beautifully," said Ziva.

"I got the sofa."

"You are my guest," she said, "you get the bed."

"I'm your boss, so I get the sofa."

He stood up and walked over to her sofa, took off his trench coat and tossed it over the back of the sofa.

"I have no clothes for you to sleep in," she said.

He took off his cardigan and tossed over his trench coat.

"Ray didn't leave anything behind?" he smiled.

"I don't think they would fit you," she said. _He is too damned good at being a cop for his own good. _

"No problem," he sat down on the sofa and yawned. "I'll sleep in what I have. Good night, Zi."

She walked down the hall to her own bedroom, got undressed then put on a t shirt and a pair of PJ pants and got into bed. As she fell asleep the song _Nature Boy_ sang in her head.

Ziva was sleeping soundly when she heard sounds of distress coming from the living room. She got up, grabbed her Sig and rushed to check on Tony.

He was asleep but in the throes of a nightmare. His body was tenses up and his face sweating. She knew she had to wake him, so she gently touched his forehead. His hand bolted up and grabbed his wrists then his green eyes opened. The expression in them was one of a haunted man.

"Tony, you were having a nightmare," she said.

He looked into her dark eyes then down to her lips and finally to his hands holding her wrists.

"Sorry, Ziva," he said.

"It's alright," she said. She thought about telling to let go but she like how he had her grabbed. He was in control.

The haunted look slowly left his eyes and he let go of her.

"Is this nightmare because of EJ?" she asked.

"Partially."

"You loved her," she said.

"No, I was unfair to her. I dated her even though I loved another," he said.

"Oh," she said. "Jeanne?"

"No, Jeanne was a fantasy. Tony DiNardo, my undercover personality, loved her."

"Then who is it you love?" she asked.

He sat up brush past. It was then that Ziva realized he was only wearing his jeans. He walked over to his shirt and out it on. Walking over to the piano he checked his watch. It was two o'clock. He sat down.

"You should go back to sleep," he said.

"I'm suddenly not tired," she said.

He started to play an elaborate rendition of Brahms' Lullaby.

"This should help," he said.

She smiled and shook her heard in the negative.

"How about _Good Night_ by the Beatles," he said and started to play a version of it. "No?"

She shook her head.

"Chopin's Opus 57," he said then went into an interpretation of it.

Ziva was impressed not only by his knowledge but by the beautiful quality of the playing. She sat back on the sofa and listened.

"Do you and Ray have a song?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"You should," he said. "How about this?"

He started to play _Lush Life_.

"I like it. What is it?" she asked.

"_Lush Life. _Not really a love song but I like playing it," he said. "It's more about unrequited love. Hey, maybe, it should be our song."

"No, pick I think _Nature Boy_ should be our song," she said.

He started to play _Nature Boy_.

"I want that to be our song," she said.

He stopped playing and looked sadly at her: "But there is no us."

"Tony, you know there is," she said.

"You belong to Ray," he said. "I don't fool with other men's women. Even one that I…"

"One that you what, Tony?" she asked.

"Love, Zi. One that I love," he said.

He got up from the piano and started to button his shirt. Before he finished she was up against him with her hands opened his shirt so that she could touch his chest.

"I don't belong to anyone," she said, "unless I say I do."

"Actions speak louder than words," he said.

"If I was yours, Tony, what would you do to me?" she purred.

He looked down in her eyes and stopped thinking. Emotions started to flow through him, so he grabbed her thick black hair he loved so much and pulled her head back and kissed her. It was a violently kiss, an emotional one, carrying everything, good and bad, he felt for Ziva. She was almost overwhelmed by it at first then she reciprocated and lost herself in the kiss.

"Tony," she moaned into his mouth.

He stopped kissing her. He was breathing heavily as she was and they both have glassed over expressions of sexual desire in their eyes.

"You want me to stop, Zi?" he asked.

"No, make love to me," she said.

He moved her pajama pants over her ass and allowed them to fall to the floor then he grabbed her cheeks one in each hand and squeezed. She giggled. He kissed her again. As they kissed she unzipped his pants and grabbed hold of his penis and started to manipulate it.

"So, it wasn't your knee I felt that time," she smiled.

"I want you now and forever, Zi," he said.

"You have me then," she kissed him while continuing to work his tumescence.

He stepped back then stepped out of his jeans and took off his shirt. She pulled off her t shirt. There was no going now and both of them knew it. He picked her up in his arms and carried her into bedroom. When they got there he gently laid her down on the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" he offered her another chance out of this.

"Don't be stupid, DiNozzo. Now make love to me before I hurt you," she growled.

He obliged.

**Chapter Seven **

When they arrived back at NCIS headquarters Ziva barely could contain her smile. It was as if the muscles in her face wanted to contract into a smile and she has to force them not to. She tried to act the cold former Mossad agent, but the last remains of that old her had melted and finally disappeared last night. Tony seemed refreshed and ready to approach capturing the shooter by using outside the box methods.

"Trey, our sniper and his female partner target what part of the anatomy are they targeting?" asked Tony.

Trey thought about it and said: "The heart. The bullet would have nailed Gibbs in the heart except he got lucky."

"So this is a matter of the heart," Tony said. "We need to look at cases or situations where I was either involved with and or arrested someone or where I hurt them, or broke their hearts."

"Great, that's just going to make the list grow not shrink," sighed McGee.

"Behave, McJealous," Tony snapped.

"Just pointing out that you had an active dating life, Agent DiNozzo," said McGee.

"Does this include me?" asked Ziva ending the potential argument.

"Huh?"

"You killed Michael Rifkin, my boyfriend. In Tel Aviv I almost killed you for it. I fit the profile, so to speak," she said then gave him a wink.

"Are you going to kill me, Zi?" he asked her trying not to smile.

Everyone looked at her. She had a smirk playing on her lips. Abby almost laughed. She instinctively knew that Ziva and Tony finally consummated their love for each other. Abby was sure of it; she could almost smell the pheromones.

"No, not unless you go back to San Diego then I will definitely kill you," she smiled.

He looked at her and returned the smiled.

"Let's come up with some names. Oh, and don't forget Jeanne Benoit. I really did a bang up job hurting her. She once accused me of murdering her father," he said then he stood and looked up in the direction of Vance's office. "Is he in?"

"Yes," said Sango.

"I better tell him I think we've have a real break in this," he said.

"I'll keep us working down here," said Trey.

"Keeping everyone hopping, Trey. Treat them like this is Buds, if you have to," he said to the ex-Seal.

"I don't think I have to go that way, Boss," Trey smiled.

"Especially for us," said Abby as she pulled away Ziva. "We are needed in my lab."

"I wouldn't mind being wanted in her lab right now," said Herd.

"Get to work, hot shot, or I'll give you your own special assignment," Trey barked.

"Hey, I can dream, can't I?" mumbled Herd.

"If you didn't dream, Herd, you wouldn't get any sex," said Sango.

"That's it, Sango, put him in his place," said Trey and Herd became quiet going about his work.

"The heart," said Vance. _The man has instincts equaling Gibbs._ "Now we just need to know whose heart you broke and turned in to homicidal murderer." _I can' let his ego get too bloated. _

"I wish you didn't put it that way," mumbled Tony, as he slumped in his chair. _I've turned whoever this is into a murderer which means I have to stop them. _

"I want whoever this is stopped soon and I have to say I don't really care if they are taken alive," Vance growled. "Agents Samms and Barrett, Gibbs, this sniper has taken a great toll on NCIS."

"I know it's my fault, Director, this whole travesty is my fault, so if you want me to resign once we capture this psycho I will."

Vance shook his head then said: "I don't want you to resign, DiNozzo, but I have a different offer for you. You leave San Diego and form a new Rapid Response Team here in DC. Your job will be to respond quickly to sensitive, time sensitive cases immediately and solve. Kidnaping, high profile murders, terrorism, and whatever else I deem is RRT worthy. What do you think, DiNozzo?"

"Where do I sign up?" Tony smiled. "Will the RRT be my current team or do have to form a new one?"

"See if your team is interested," Vance said.

Vance phone rang. He answered it.

"Vance," he said. "I understand. Details. Give me the address."

He hung up.

"Murdered music teacher at the US Marine Base in Quantico," he said.

"Music teacher. Shot in the heart?"

Vance nodded yes.

"Female?"

Vance nodded yes.

"Does she have a name?"

"Wendy Smith," he said.

"Oh, God, I don't believe it. This has to be some sort of obscene joke," Tony said, as he turned pale. His stomach started to turn. Tony leaned forward and rested his elbow on his knees and concentrated on not vomiting.

"Who is she, Tony?"

"She was my fiancée in Baltimore. I broke up with her when I came to work at NCIS."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to give this to McGee to investigate?"

"Damn no. This is a murder not a computer. I'll handle it," he said then stood up and stormed out.

_That's what I wanted to hear, _smiled Vance.

"Sango, Trey, Herd, Gear up. Dead body Quantico," called Tony as he headed down the steps.

Without question his team put away their work and started to grab their gear for a crime scene.

"Trey, let Ducky know that we have a body to collect at Quantico," ordered Tony.

"You got it, Boss."

"All right," Abby squealed, "tell me all about it. I want details."

"Tell you about what, Abby?" Ziva feigned ignorance.

"You and Tony. I know something happened between you and him. Tell me about it, Ziva. Please, tell me. With Gibbs still in a coma and everything, well, I need some good news," pleaded Abby.

"Yes, Abby, we slept together last night at my apartment," she admitted.

"And how was it? Is Tony any good in the sack? Of course, he'd good in the sack. I mean that's just the way she is," Abby babbled.

Ziva blushed.

"So he is as good as he says he is," Abby smiled then laughed.

"Oh, my, yes, he is. And I love him," Ziva said.

"At least, something good can come from this damned week," said Abby.

Ziva's smartphone rang. "Yes, McGee."

"_Tony and his crew just bolted out of here. They have another body. This time at Quantico."_

"Does Vance want us to go also?" she asked.

"_He wants us to back him up. It seems this victim is his ex-fiancée from Baltimore," _he said.

"I'll be right up there," she said. She hung up.

"What's wrong, Ziva?" Abby asked.

"The newest victim is Tony's ex-fiancée from Baltimore," she told Abby. She was unaware that Tony ever had a fiancé. A fiancée.

"Oh, God, Wendy," Abby said.

"You know about her, Abby? Who is she? Have you met her?" asked Ziva.

"No, but Tony told me about her years ago before you ever joined NCIS. He said they broke up when he joined NCIS. He can't be taking this well," said Abby.

"I have to get to the crime scene and help him, Abby," Ziva said.

The NCIS van and Sedan along with Ducky and Jimmy in the ME Van pulled up to the home of Captain William Dunne and family. Tony went immediately to the body of Wendy while Trey handled the crime scene. She lay on the pathway coming to and from the front door.

Ducky and Jimmy gave Tony some time with the body of his one-time fiancé. They understood this case was becoming more and more personal to him.

"Captain Dunne," Tony said his name while his eyes remained of Wendy, "how long has she been teaching your piano?"

"Two years," the captain answered.

It had been twelve years but she had hardly changed. A little bit of gray coming into her brunette hair and nothing more.

"Do you know if she had been or is married?" he asked the captain.

"Divorced, I believe."

"Oh," Tony said then knelt down beside the body. _Jesus, Wendy, I loved you once. How the hell did it come to this? We would have been married twelve years with some rug rats if it wasn't for me and my inability to go all the way in a relationship. _

"Tell me what happened," Tony said.

"She finished up or daughter's piano lesson then we had a pleasant conversation just like we usually did. I walked her out then I heard a rifle shot. I ran to the door, opened it and saw her on the pathway dead. The bullet is embedded in my front door," Dunne explained.

"Poor, Wendy," Tony mumbled.

"You act like you knew her," said the captain.

"Yeah, I did. I was engaged to her a long time ago, but it didn't work."

"Anthony as in Tony?" the captain asked.

"Yes."

"You're that Tony," Captain Dunne said.

Tony looked up at him.

"She talked about you with me and my wife. She was still in love with you."

"She deserved better," Tony said. _I seem to be saying that a lot. _

The sedan with Ziva and McGee pulled up. They got out and joined the NCIS agents. Ziva strolled over to Tony while McGee joined Trey.

Tony looked over at Ziva: "Hey, Zi."

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he stood up and pointed at the house across the street from Dunne's house. "Our sniper either lives there or used that house for this kill."

The words were out of his mouth when a rifle shot was heard and, as the bullet hit him in the chest, Tony went up in the air and backwards into Dunne. Ziva reacted quickly and dove on top of him. The rifle shot rang out again and Herd went down, as Trey dove on top of Sango. McGee hit the dirt, also. Ducky and Jimmy hit the deck. Three more shots rang out then it went quiet.

Trey got up with his Sig in hand and checked on Herd. A bullet went through his left shoulder.

"Call and ambulance!" yelled Trey. "Sang, take care of Herd."

Sango went over to and applied pressure to his shoulder to stem the bleeding. Trey headed over to Ziva to check on Tony.

"How is he?" he asked.

He was unconscious and she was taking off his vest to check if he had a wound. The vest had a hole in it. Ziva check his torso and found he had a bullet wound just above the heart.

"Let me see him, my dear," Ducky said, and began to examine his wound. "The bullet is still in him and it is shallow. The vest slowed its energy a bit."

"He'll be all right?" asked Ziva with some panic in her voice.

"Let's us get him to the hospital and the bullet out of him," Ducky said.

Two ambulances pulled up, one for Herd and one for Tony. As the EMTs applied a first aide and readied him for transportation, Ziva looked up at Trey.

"I am going with him," she said in a tone that broaches no argument. "Find out who lives in that house. I want to meet up with them when we can see them."

"I agree," Trey said.

They loaded Tony onto the gurney and into the back of the ambulance. Ziva got in with him. She held his cold hand as the vehicle sped to Bethesda.

**Chapter Eight **

Sango and Ziva were the first to arrive since they travelled with the injured. Every few minutes Sango looked over at Ziva, which started to annoy her.

"Can I help you, Special Agent?" asked Ziva.

"He loves you," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Tony, he loves you," Sango stated. "The way he looks at you and acts around you. He doesn't do that with any other woman."

"We have known each other many years," Ziva told her.

"Now I know why he wouldn't sleep with me," she said. "I mean he fools around but not when he's serious about someone. He's lived like a monk in San Diego."

Ziva smiled. The thought of Tony staying true to her even though they had never been together made Ziva feel unexpectedly good. _Maybe he'll be able to finally have a relationship with one woman for the rest of his life._

Abby suddenly burst into the waiting room and sat down half in between Sango and Ziva.

"I heard about Tony and Herd," she said then slapped the seats beside her. "Now join me. It's times like this that family stays together and supports each other. Come on you two."

Sango and Ziva each moved to one side of Abby, who put an arm supportively around each of them.

"Everyone is going to be all right," Abby said then she squealed in delight as Jackson Gibbs pushed wheelchair with a fully unconscious Leroy Jethro Gibbs into the waiting room.

"Gibbs, you're awake," she screamed and ran over him and hugged him.

"How's Tony?" he asked.

"We're waiting to hear," Abby said.

Ziva just looked at him and gave him a wan smile.

"It's strange. He was sound asleep then an hour ago he wakes up and says take me to Tony," Jackson said with a smile.

"What happened?"

Ziva told him the story.

"Anyone check the house?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony's senior agent, Trey, is," said Ziva.

"Is he any good?" asked Gibbs.

"He's a Seal," answered Sango defiantly.

Gibbs smiled: "That'll do."

The doctor came into the waiting room. He looked at Gibbs with slight confusion.

"I thought you were in a coma," he said.

"Not any longer," Gibbs answered.

"Well, who is here for Agent DiNozzo?" he asked.

"We all are," said Vance as he entered the waiting room.

"Leon," Gibbs nodded.

"Gibbs," Vance nodded back.

"How is Tony?" demanded Ziva.

"Lucky to be alive. He's vest saved his life otherwise that bullet would have went clean through doing too much damaged. He'd have been on life support for days before he died," said the doctor. "Because of the bullet didn't deeply enter his body, so it did some damage but not enough to keep him from a full recover. He had cracked sternum which means lots of pain for him until it heals."

"They made him suffer emotionally enough and now they want him to physically suffer," said Vance.

"But who is this bastard doing this?" Gibbs asked.

Trey walked through the door and said: "Jeanne Benoit and Gunny Brett Holstein, her husband."

"I didn't see that one coming," said Vance.

"You've only been married one, Leon. Wait until you do it three or four times and you realizing how dangerous a woman can be," smirked Gibbs.

"Jeanne is behind this?" said Ziva. "That bitch hurt Tony. Are you sure?"

"Positive. I found his sniper's nest in the house and all sort of evidence that McGee and I bagged and tagged and sent it off to Abby's lab," said Trey.

"I'll kill her," said Ziva.

"Doc, can Tony see a visitor?" asked Gibbs eyeing Ziva with caution. He didn't want her going off the reservation and getting into trouble.

"He's out cold but I'd let someone sit with him," said the doctor.

"Ziva go with the doctor and take care of our boy. You know how he acts when he's in pain," said Gibbs.

"Thank you, Gibbs, I'll go take care of him," she said and followed the doctor to Tony.

"We expect that they'll want to finish this with Tony's death that's why they left the evidence and the sniper's nest intact. He needs protection," said Gibbs.

"I'll take first watch," said Trey. "No one's touching my boss."

Ziva entered Tony's room. Besides an IV in his arm he merely looked like he was sleeping. She pulled up a chair and took his free hand in hers and laid down her head on his head for a moment

"Am I dead because there is an angel holding hand," he said. "I kind of like that."

"Don't be silly, I am not an angel," she said as she lifted her head to look him in the eyes where she saw in was in pain. "You need pain medication. You are delusional."

"Not yet, but I will be once I press the button for morphine," he said. "I want to just look at you. It makes me feel better."

"Tony, we know who the shooter is," she said.

"I guess just looking at you isn't going to happen," said Tony. "Who is, Zi?"

"The shooter is a marine gunny named Brett Holstein and it is his wife who helped him," Ziva said.

"It's Jeanne, isn't it?" he said.

She nodded her head yes.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Because I hurt her, hurt her bad. And then there's the fact she accused me of murder and still sent me a letter weeks later asking me to leave NCIS and join her. She had issues and I brought them all out to play," he said.

"She is not going to touch you," said Ziva.

"I've got to get out of here, Ziva. I'm a target and we can't have that in hospital," said Tony.

"But.."

"Zi, you know I'm right. Innocent people can't be collateral damage," he said.

"I'll talk to Vance. He's in the waiting room," she said.

"Thanks, Zi," he said then he pressed the button to release a dosage of morphine into him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"He's right," said Gibbs. "Use my house as the safe house."

"You and Tony can recuperate together," said Jackson.

"Duck can make visit and the Seal and Ziva can set up security then the rest of NCIS can hunt that crazy bitch and her husband down," said Gibbs.

"I'll make arrangements," said Vance.

"I will tell Tony," Ziva said.

"Tell DiNozzo that I expect my house to stay in house piece," smirked Gibbs.

"I shall tell him, Gibbs," said Ziva, as she started off towards his room.

Ziva helped Tony to the sofa on the first floor. The second floor guest bedroom was fixed up for him, but he had no energy to take the stairs and unwilling to be carried. While he sat and grimaced in pain, Ducky got him a glass of water so he could take pain killers.

"Here you go, Anthony, take this," Ducky told him.

"Okay, Duck," he said and downed the two pills and glass of water. _Okay, bring on happy time. Soon the pills will work and I won't care about anything._

"Tony, why are you smiling?" asked Ziva.

"The pills," he answered.

"Oh, I forget that they make you loopy," she said then said down in the armed chair across from him.

"Ziveeeha, I love you. Did you know that? Did ya?" he said.

"Tony, I know but we don't have to talk about it now," she said.

"Have you talked to Ray yet?" he asked.

"Tony," she said in a warning tone.

"Want me to kill him?" he asked then smiled. "It worked the last time."

Ziva actually laughed at this. She knew she should be angry but she laughed. Getting up she walked cross over to the sofa and kissed him. Ducky walked into the leaving room.

"Please, don't break anything more on him," said Ducky.

"I won't, Ducky," Ziva said.

"I must say that you two do make a unique yet perfect couple," he said.

"I'm unique and she's perfect," said Tony.

"I take it that you will not going back to San Diego," said Ducky.

"Only to collect my belongings," said Tony. "Vance offered me a chance to start a new team, a Rapid Response Team."

He looked at Ziva and smiled: "We are going to kick your team's butt."

"Now, Tony, don't say anything that you'd regret," commented Ziva.

"Zi, my team is better than your team," he smiled.

"It is the pills talking, Ziva," warned Ducky.

Before he could speak the light went out. Ziva got up and went to the window. It appeared that the lights were out for blocks and blocks.

"Someone cut the power grid," remarked Tony. "I need a gun, a really big gun."

"Trey should be here soon and we have four men out there," said Ziva as she pulled her Sig Sauer.

Ducky walked over to a locked steel box by the fireplace, took out a key and opened it. Inside was Gibbs' Marine sidearm a 9 mm Beretta. Ducky loaded it, prepped it and handed it to Tony.

"It is Gibbs Marine sidearm. A Berretta, 15 rounds in the clip," Ducky said.

"You sure you don't want to keep it, Duck," Tony said.

"My dear boy, I'm a doctor. Do no harm, remember," he said.

"Go down stairs and hide, Duck," Tony said.

Ducky did as he was told disappearing into the basement.

"Ziva, back to back forever," he said.

He stood in the middle of the room and lifted the gun and pointed it at the dining room. Ziva walked over to him and stood so her back was up against his. She lifted her weapon and aimed it at the front door.

"Hey, we are like Butch and Sundance," said Tony.

"They died didn't they?" asked Ziva.

"Yeah, sure, but this can be the remake where they Ziva," he said.

"It's so dark I wish I had night goggles," she said.

"We don't need them, sweet cheeks," he said.

"Why?"

"Because we are a couple of bad ass federal agents. Bring it on," he said.

Just then someone burst in through the front door and then someone came rushing in from the kitchen. Instead of waiting for identification, Both Ziva and Tony started firing and their fire was returned. The firefight didn't stop until Tony and Ziva were out of ammo.

"Tony, are you alive?" Ziva asked.

"Yes."

Suddenly, the light came back on. By the front door lay a dead Jeanne Benoit and lying on the dining room floor was a dead marine. Each body wore a cheap night goggles. They didn't do them much good.

Ziva turned and looked at Tony. He had turned to look at the dead body of Jeanne.

"What a damned waste?"

"She could have done more with her life then to seek revenge for flailed love."

"No, not that," Tony said. "The front door. It' got a ton of holes it in. Gibbs is going give a very had head slap," he said.

"I don't believe I'm in love with a crazy person," Ziva said.

"Hey, if you love a crazy person then think of what I am going to marry," he said. "A ninja beauty."

"Tony, did you say marry?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, Ziva I said marry," he smiled.

Forgetting about his crack sternum, she jumped into his arms, which was fine with him since it had been a long time coming.

**Prologue**

It was the first day at work for the new Rapid Response Team. On the other side of the MCRT bullpen was the RRT bullpen waiting for the team. On the MCRT Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs were reviewing personal files to add a new member to their team.

"I don't like most of them. They are too boring," Ziva said.

"I think it should be a female," said McGee.

"I don't care about gender. I want good," said Gibbs.

"Anybody call my name," replied Herd who walked into the RRT bullpen.

Ziva stood up and offered Herd a smile.

"Your time is late," said Gibbs.

"Our team keeps different hours," said Herd.

"I think we should take a bet how long this time lasts, Boss," said McGee.

"We have to give them a chance, Tim," said Gibbs.

_Ding _The elevator announced new visitors. Off came Trey and Sango, both looking fresh and happy. They proceeded to their desks and sat down.

"It appears that they are missing a leader," said McGee.

Just then Tony, in new Savile Row suit to celebrate the occasion, appeared on the mezzanine balcony with Vance. He shook the Director's hand then he proceeded down the stairs.

"Gear up," he yelled. "We have a murder on a US sub in the Pacific."

"How we getting their boss?" asked Herd.

"Jet to Pearl Harbor then a transport Plane to an aircraft carrier then a helicopter to the sub," he answered.

"I need my contact lenses," said Herd.

"We'll pick them you on the way there,' he said.

As they exited the bullpen Tony stopped to give Ziva a kiss on the lips then he looked over to Gibbs, who was shaking his head.

"Honey, I'll be a little late for dinner," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you side of the bed warm," she smiled.

"Let it cool off and when I get home we'll warm it together," he kissed her then caught up with his team, who held the elevator for him.

Ziva returned to her desk.

"Hopefully, he'll be back for the wedding," said Gibbs.

"He will be if he knows what is good for him," she replied.

**This may call for a sequel, not sure yet. I'm thinking about it though. Check out my website: **

**.com.**


End file.
